<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Devil by Specksofgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321001">Little Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksofgold/pseuds/Specksofgold'>Specksofgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Holiday Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub Undertones, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Light Bondage, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksofgold/pseuds/Specksofgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pair had just finished taking a round of shots when the one and only Harry Styles saunters over, clapping Niall on the back to say hello. “Louis,” he drawls out, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s raking his eyes over the smaller boy. “You know this is a costume party, right?” Louis rolls his eyes, starting to ramble on about how he is in a costume and what a nit Harry is when he gets it. Harry is saying Louis is a devil.</p><p>“And what are you supposed to be Styles? An angel, really?”</p><p>“It’s a costume Lou, ’s not supposed to be real,” he says with a smirk, sliding past Louis but stopping long enough to whisper, “I can assure you, I’m no angel baby.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Holiday Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Very Larry Holiday</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! In honor of spooky season coming to a close I shamelessly cranked this out in an hour on Halloween, oops. As always, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis walked into the Kappa house, and immediately all eyes were on him. He knew he looked good, but did everyone really have to stare? He had decided to tag along last minute, leaving little time for a costume, so he had to improvise. Digging through his messy closet he was able to find a pair of shimmery red spandex and a matching top, and Niall had supplied him with a devil horns headband. Where the Irishman had gotten it, and why he had it on hand was beyond Louis, but he was desperate, so he made it work. </p><p>The pair had just finished taking a round of shots when the one and only Harry Styles saunters over, clapping Niall on the back to say hello. “Louis,” he drawls out, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s raking his eyes over the smaller boy. “You know this is a costume party, right?” Louis rolls his eyes, starting to ramble on about how he is in a costume and what a nit Harry is when he gets it. Harry is saying Louis is a devil.</p><p>“And what are you supposed to be Styles? An angel, really?”</p><p>“It’s a costume Lou, ’s not supposed to be real,” he says with a smirk, sliding past Louis but stopping long enough to whisper, “I can assure you, I’m no angel baby.”</p><p>“I need another drink,” Louis groans out, and Niall is already gone. He’s being pulled into the crowd by the brunette in his math class he’s been drooling over all week. Louis downs another shot before making his way to the dance floor as well. He pushes his way through the crowd before settling somewhere in the middle, closing his eyes and swaying his hips to the beat. He almost doesn’t feel Harry sneak up behind him, strong hands on his hips breaking him from his trance. Louis pretends not to notice though and continues to sway his hips to the beat. If he intentionally presses back against Harry, well that’s nobody’s business.</p><p>“Lou-” Harry groans out, letting his head fall onto the shorter man’s shoulder, curls tickling his neck. He knows his boy loves to tease, but he’s really outdone himself this time. Well, not really his boy per say. Louis has a bad habit of building up a ton of sexual tension, sleeping with Harry, and going back to pretending he hates him before starting the cycle all over again. To be fair, Louis really doesn’t like Harry. He’s obnoxious and cocky and knows he looks good, but he’s also downright irresistible.</p><p>Before he knows it, Louis is being turned around, chest pressed right against Harry’s. The literal sheet he’s fashioned into some sort of toga, gold rope cinching the waist, leaves little to the imagination. If he’s being quite honest, Louis isn’t sure if Harry has got anything on underneath. “You know,” Harry leans in to whisper huskily, “the devil was an angel once too.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Louis asks unamused, eyebrow raised to feign interest.</p><p>“Mhm,” Harry continues, mouthing at Louis’s neck, “He was God’s favorite in fact. Can’t say I blame him either, you’re my favorite too,” he finishes nipping at Louis’s ear lobe.</p><p>Louis tries to pretend he’s unaffected, but Harry knows all of his weaknesses. He knows exactly what buttons to push to turn the usual loud, sassy Louis into a whimpering mess.	Louis vaguely remembers the pep talk he had with himself in the mirror earlier. The one where he promised himself, he was not going to sleep with Harry Styles tonight. “Fuck it,” Louis thinks, too far gone to even care at this point. He stands on his tip toes and snakes a hand around the back of the taller boy’s neck, tangling it in the curls at the base of his neck. He pulls Harry down into a searing kiss, feeling the angel’s hands slide down to grab his barely covered bum.</p><p>“Upstairs, now,” Harry growls out, and Louis knows he means business. He doesn’t even bother trying to argue like he usually would. Pushing past the people gathered on the stairs, Louis finally makes it up into Harry’s room, who isn’t far behind him. Harry closes the door, pushing Louis up against it as he does, returning their lips hurriedly. Louis goes to reach for the rope tied around Harry’s waist, but finds his wrists pinned against the doorframe instead.</p><p>“You’re so bad Lou,” Harry tsks, shaking his head as he latches on to Louis’s pulse point. “But I know you can be good, can’t you? Can you be good for me baby?”</p><p>Louis nods, feeling hot all over as he feels Harry’s thumb slide over his bottom lip. They switch places, Harry now against the door as he gently pushes the smaller boy down to his knees. “That’s what I thought,” he murmurs, undoing the gold rope and letting the bedsheet fall to the floor. Louis’s suspicions were right, Harry is stark naked underneath, and he absolutely loves it.</p><p>He wastes no time getting to work. Typically, he’d tease Harry for a bit but something about tonight is different. Louis is needy and he doesn’t have time to mess around and it may or may not have something to do with the fact that it’s been over a month since he and Harry’s last rendezvous. He swallows Harry down, the best he can at least, using his small hands to work the rest of his length. </p><p>He feels Harry’s hand tighten in his hair as he lets out a groan, and he can’t help but preen under the praise. He looks up at Harry with glossy eyes before leaning back on his knees and whispering, “Fuck my mouth, please H.”</p><p>Harry lets out another groan, muttering a “Christ baby,” under his breath as he sees the sight beneath him. Louis has his hands clasped behind his back, mouth open, tongue peaking over swollen lips as he looks up at Harry with lust blown eyes. He moves a hand back down into the smaller boy’s hair, using the other to feed his length down Louis’s throat. Harry begins to move his hips, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed. Louis starts to gag a little after a bit, saliva running down his chin, but he knows how much his boy loves the burn in the back of his throat. </p><p>Harry pulls back, not wanting to cum yet, and Louis looks up at him with a pout. He lets out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head slightly. “You have no idea how good you are baby, and I’m not done with you quite yet, not even close,” he says, leading Louis over to the bed. Harry climbs on top of the smaller boy, reaching to pull his shirt off murmuring “Let’s get this off of you.” He discards the tight shirt, tossing it to the side before leaning down and taking Louis’s nipple into his mouth.</p><p>He works the hard nub between his teeth and tongue, alternating between licking, sucking and biting at it. Harry moves on to give the other the same attention, rolling the other one between his fingers as he does. Louis is already a whining wriggling mess beneath him, reaching his hands down to tangle them in Harry’s hair. His curls tickle Louis’s torso as he kisses all the way down, sucking a mark into his thigh before tapping his hip twice as a signal to turn over.</p><p>Louis is now on his hands and knees, back arched and ass on full display for Harry. He knows exactly how wild that drives the older boy, giving a little wiggle of his hips for good measure. Harry pulls the barely there red shorts off, letting out an audible gasp when he reveals Louis’s lacy red thong. “Look at you baby,” Harry groans out as he kisses down Louis’s spine. He lets his hands rub over the round globes, down to his thighs and back up before giving one of them a sharp smack. </p><p>Louis lets out a soft yelp at the unexpected twinge of pain, but pushes back into it, nonetheless. “You’ve been so bad my little devil,” Harry whispers, another smack breaking the silence. “Coming in here dressed like that, letting all these boys look at you.” Smack. “Only I get to see you like this though, isn’t that right baby?”</p><p>The room goes quiet for a moment and Louis barely nods, two more smacks in quick secession. “Answer me Lou, use your words.”</p><p>“Y-yes, only you Harry promise,” he chokes out.</p><p>“Good boy,” Harry murmurs before pulling the cheeks apart, moving the string of the thong out of the way before leaning in to lap at Louis’s hole hungrily. Louis drops to his elbows at the unexpected sensation, Harry’s tongue already pushing inside him and fucking into his velvety heat. He pushes back into the sensation, earning himself another smack and a growled out, “Hold still.”</p><p>Soon, Harry is pushing a lubed up finger in alongside his tongue, working them both in and out of his tight hole. Louis can feel the cool metal of Harry’s rings against his hole when he pushes his finger all the way in. One finger quickly turns into two, as Harry skillfully scissors them in and out, enough to feel good but still stretch the smaller boy open. He pulls his fingers and tongue out, wiping them on the sheets, when something catches his eye. Harry eyes the golden rope discarded on the floor, suddenly getting an idea. He scoops it up, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis whose cerulean eyes are now wide.</p><p>“Just as a precaution,” he whispers to the smaller boy, “Know how you like to touch without permission, and I need you to be good for me tonight.” </p><p>Louis whines but relents, raising his arms up above his head and allowing Harry to wrap the rope around his wrists. Once secured to the bedframe, Louis gives the restraints a gentle tug to make sure he has enough room. He doesn’t realize that Harry has already rolled the condom on until he is pressing against Louis’s hole and pushing inside. They both let out a moan once Harry is fully inside, it being far too long since either of them have felt this. </p><p>After giving him time to adjust, Harry starts to move his hips. He starts slowly at first, deep, shallow thrusts to be sure not to hurt Louis. Louis is growing impatient though and whines out, “Come on, Harry. For fucks sake.” </p><p>Harry raises an eyebrow, immediately stopping all movements causing the smaller boy to huff. “You really want to get mouthy with me Lou? Do I need to gag you too?”</p><p>Louis’s eyes go wide, and he shakes his head vigorously. “Oh really?” Harry replies, “You don’t want me to take these panties of yours off and shove them down your throat to keep you quiet?”</p><p>Louis lets out a groan and Harry smirks, he’ll keep that in mind for another day. He grabs on to Louis’s hips, fucking into him harder than before. Louis is alternating between breathy gasps and needy whimpers, arching up into Harry’s thrusts. “This is what you wanted isn’t it, Lou? Couldn’t just take what you were given could you. So greedy, not even sure if I should let you cum,” Harry grunts out, fucking into Louis with everything he has now.<br/>
“No Harry please-” he whines out, but Harry is relentless in his thrusts and Louis isn’t able to get out another word before he throws his legs over his shoulders and starts hitting his prostate dead on.</p><p>Harry continues to pound into Louis, whose eyes are now screwed shut, a telltale sign he’s getting close. He sees the smaller boy struggling against his restraints, obviously in an attempt to break free and touch himself. “This what you want baby?” Harry asks, slipping one hand between the pair to ghost his knuckles over the smaller boy’s leaking cock. Louis nods and whines, arching into the slight touch. He’s so close now, it would only take a couple of strokes to finally send him over the edge.</p><p>Harry shakes his head, messy curls going in every direction as he leans in, growling in Louis’s ear, “You’re going to cum from my cock and my cock alone, understand?” This along with one final thrust to his prostate is all it takes for Louis to shoot all over his chest with a cry of Harry’s name. Feeling the smaller boy clench around him as his orgasm rips through him pushes Harry over the edge as well, spilling into the condom with a grunt of, “Fuck, Lou.”</p><p>Harry pulls out and ties off the condom, tossing it into the bin. He unties the rope, giving a soft kiss to each of Louis’s slightly red wrists from where he’d been struggling. He places a soft kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead, feathery hair stuck to it in every direction, before getting up to grab a washcloth. By the time he gets back, Louis is already sound asleep in his bed. He usually doesn’t stay the night, but Harry will take every second he can get with the mesmerizing boy and crawls into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he drifts off and dreams of the life they’ll never have together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo I caved and decided to turn this one-shot into a series. Part 2 is already posted, it's a Thanksgiving one-shot. I may or may not have a few ideas for Christmas and New Years already up my sleeve. Thank you again to everyone who's left kudos and comments! This is only my second work, and I'm so thankful for the positive feedback I've gotten! Let me know in the comments what you guys want to see for the upcoming holiday works!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>